


Letters from a killer to his love

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters sent from the Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane from Hannibal to Will, and a few answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from a killer to his love

October 21

Dear Will.  
I have not heard from you in a while.  
I hope you have recovered from the ordeal at Mason Verger’s estate.  
Our past binds us together still.  
You were right, you did change me.  
I cannot stop seeing your face before me.  
I would have liked to have explored our relationship on a more physical level.  
But you are no doubt with others now.  
I shall remember you always,  
H

 

November 21  
Dear Will,  
Doctor Bloom took great pleasure in informing me that you have married a woman called Molly. She spent a long time listing her fine qualities.  
Among them were “not being fucking insane”, “not being a manipulative, anally retentive serial killer.” Low bars, if I may say.  
I wish you felicitations on this glad occasion.  
Married bliss won’t erode our friendship, our connection which goes very deep.  
I recall in Emily Bronte’s novel Catherine Earnshaw saying that about her and Heathcliff’s love: “My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath: a source of little visible delight, but necessary.”  
So it is with us. But it is a delight.  
Yours as ever,  
H

 

December 31

Dear Will,  
The last day of the old year, as the new one dawns.  
I trust you and Molly have a fine time with your many canine companions.  
I can see you surrounded by these four-legged creatures and your lovely lady.  
You look serene in wedded bliss.  
Do you ever think of me in your marriage bed?  
Wish it was me stroking your pale skin in the moonlight, bringing you delight?  
You do, don’t you?  
You wish we could have had physical congress.  
I do wish you would come.  
H

 

January 2th  
Dear Hannibal.  
I wish you would stop writing.  
It must be clear to you that I do not return your tender feelings.  
I am happy with my wife and her son.  
The place you made for me in your life is gone, Abigail is dead.  
You murdered her before my very eyes.  
I do not wish you any harm.  
I still have a deep sympathy for you.  
I wish it could stop.  
Will.

 

January 5h

Dear Will.  
Love is considered a disease among certain types of scholars.  
We share this disease and sympathy.  
You cannot deny that.  
I only wish to see you in the flesh.  
I hope it can be before I die.  
H

January 13

Dear Hannibal.

I don’t hate you or wish you dead.  
I love my wife.  
If I say it enough times maybe I will believe it.  
You are in my bloodstream, in my head, I see you when I touch my cock and jerk myself off.  
I use crude words to upset you.  
Your delicate sensibilities and my crude desires do not mesh.  
Maybe we should stop this.  
Will.

 

January 15

Dear Will.  
Your desires are not as you say “crude”. They are natural.  
I have thought of you while bringing myself to some rare pleasure.  
I wish to posses your body as I do your mind.  
I am reduced to a beggar before your beauty.  
Yours  
H

 

January 16

Dear Hannibal,  
You are not an ogre yourself.  
I have heard female friends calling you a “fox.”  
Plus cooking is hot even if the food is people.  
I’ve stopped lying to myself.  
Molly has moved out.  
I’m in love with a serial killer.  
It’s true.  
I miss the sound of your clear voice, the sight of your dear face.  
I’m coming to see you.  
Yours,  
Will.

 

January 20

 

Dear Will.

Seeing you in the flesh was wonderful.  
Perhaps we can never be together but at least I have seen you.  
I am moved by the sight of your face, and the sound of your voice.  
I recall the imprint of your lips against the cold glass, before you left.  
Doctor Bloom has taken my books away for a month, I can live without them, but not you.  
You look thin. I shall send you a recipe since I cannot cook for you.  
My love, I shall always look for you.  
My love, my love, xxx  
Hannibal


End file.
